


An Important Task

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pam, where’d you put the remote? Sleepy Hollow’s on and I don’t want to miss it again!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Task

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm on a roll with posting old Harley/Ivy fic today. I like the idea that Harley is a shipper. It would make sense, right?

“Pam, where’d you put the remote? Sleepy Hollow’s on and I don’t want to miss it again!” 

It wasn’t the first time that Poison Ivy had been disturbed from a nap today. Her girlfriend, amazing as she was, could sometimes be a huge pain in the ass. As she sat up from her bed, the offending blonde peeked into their room. 

“Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!! Seriously, I think that Ichabod and Abbie are gonna kiss this time!!” 

“I heard you the first time, Harley. You were the last one to have it, I have no idea where it is,” “But! But, seriously, I don’t want to miss this.” 

Resigned to the fact that she’d probably never get back to sleep now, Pamela sat up and stretched. The satisfying crack of her spine was basically as refreshed as she was going to be until they found the damn remote.


End file.
